Harapan Mimpi
by locked pearl
Summary: Jellal di Edolas. Jellal di bumi. Mereka sama-sama; Jellal Fernandes; sosok yang menguatkan Wendy.


**Harapan Mimpi**

 **Fairy Tail** © Hiro Mashima. (Karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam). (Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini, hanya untuk kesenangan penulis.) **Harapan Mimpi** Copyright © clearpearll (since) 2017.

 **canon**. friendship. brosisship.

warning:

 **Wendy Marvell's** point of view.

 _;Jellal di Edolas. Jellal di bumi. Mereka sama-sama; Jellal Fernandes; sosok yang menguatkan Wendy._

* * *

Di siang teriknya matahari waktu itu, Jellal memetik daun besar dan tangkainya untukku. Ia memayungiku dengan cara yang sangat kreatif. Kami tertawa bersama.

Sore ini langit mendung menggelantung di Kota Magnolia. Untungnya aku membawa payung—Charle terlelap di balik selimut. Biasanya ia selalu menyertaiku kemanapun aku pergi. Berceletuk aku bodoh lah, ceroboh, lugu. Pergi bersama selalu mengingatkanku pada Jellal. Dulu yang di sisiku bukanlah Charle; Jellal.

Di perjalanan menuju asrama putri Fairy Tail, aku mendapati seorang misterius bertudung duduk di tepi sungai. Aku langsung mengetahui siapa sosoknya, melalui penciuman tajamku. Bau yang boleh jadi sama dengan Jellal. Jubahnya sudah basah terkena air hujan. Dan aku masih kering dengan payung yang melindungiku. Bukan sehelai daun besar yang disanggah oleh Jellal.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati aku memayunginya. Hingga rambutku terkena rintikkan hujan. "Hai Jellal- _san_! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ia adalah _Earthland_ Jellal. "Ah, Wendy! Kukira siapa."

Kami sudah mengenal sejak peristiwa Nirvana sembilan tahun lalu. Dan peperangan melawan Zeref dan Acnologia setahun lalu. Oh, berarti sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Jellal pahlawanku.

Tahun X777 usiaku lima tahun (mengabaikan fakta bahwa lima _dragon slayer_ itu merupakan anak dari 400 tahun yang lalu). Tujuh tahun berpisah—hanya beberapa menit reuni dengan Jellal untuk berpisah 10 tahun—atau selamanya. Di menit-menit reuni yang mengejutkan itu juga sedang hujan.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Ya … kira-kira begitu."

Aku tidak mengajak Jellal- _san_ berteduh karena aku tahu akhirnya pria itu tetap memilih untuk di tempat, melainkan malah duduk di samping Jellal, menjadi temannya menunggu. Payung aku angkat tinggi-tinggi agar bisa melindungi kami berdua. Jellal tertawa kecil dan malah menyampirkan jubahnya agar menutupi kepalaku.

"Kau sudah bertambah kuat sejak pertama kali pertemuan kita."

Aku tersenyum malu. "Langkah awalku berkat kau, Jellal- _san_. Kau yang meyakinkanku bahwa kekuatan yang kupunya adalah luar biasa hebatnya. Aku berhasil memecahkan lacrima berkat _Tenryuu no Houkou_ karena kata-katamu yang menguatkanku. Terima kasih, Jellal- _san_."

Jellal- _san_ tersenyum. "Walaupun saat itu, kau meyakini bahwa aku adalah _Jellal_ pahlawanmu?"

Gadis di sampingnya tertawa kecil. "Tak masalah. Antara _Earthland_ dan Edolas, semuanya bertolak belakang. Tapi kurasa kedua Jellal itu yang paling mirip."

Jellal- _san_ menatapku gemas. "Tadi malam, aku bermimpi akan diriku sendiri. Tapi ternyata adalah Edo Jellal. Ia memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya dalam dirimu. Sekarang, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap pangeran Edolas itu. Atau .…" ia tertawa kecil. "… posisi itu sudah diambil alih oleh Charle atau Doran—Mest?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, tersipu malu. "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku—pengganti Grandeeney."

Jellal- _san_ tersenyum simpul. Sekarang, aku tahu mengapa Erza- _san_ mengangumi pria itu. Ia menepuk puncak kepalaku. "Kau anak yang baik, Wendy. Aku berharap, di suatu hari nanti, aku bisa memiliki anak sepertimu."

Senyumku mengembang lagi. Setelah menyadari sesuatu, aku menatap Jellal- _san_ berbeda. "Kurasa hujannya sudah berhenti." Kusibak jubahnya yang melindungiku. "Dan kurasa, calon ibu dari anakmu yang seperti aku sudah datang."

Erza Scarlet berjalan mendekat. Jellal- _san_ mengikuti arah pandangku. Perempuan itu kini diterpa matahari senja, indah.

"Dia adalah cahayaku."

Aku mendengar Jellal- _san_ bergumam. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku juga punya kok, sosok yang menjadi cahayaku. Segera saja aku pamit pada Jellal- _san_ dan mengangguk pada perempuan yang sudah sejak tadi ditunggunya. "Dia hujan-hujanan menunggumu." bisikku, pelan. Erza- _san_ tersipu.

Tersenyum simpul, perlahan mereka hilang di balikku. Aku ingin segera sampai di kamar, dan menikmati kue bersama Charle.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

- **epilogue**

Jellal mengawasi bawahannya yang sedang membangun jalan dari balkon istana. Kemudian ia menatap langit, rasa rindu menyergap dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kakek ya? Ah, aku jadi rindu Fairy Tail. Mungkin jika ada _kesempatan_ aku akan berkunjung. Menemui Grandeeney dan gadis itu. Wendy." Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. _Apakah gadis itu juga merindukannya?_


End file.
